Lliira Teni Taele
Lliira Teni Taele is a major Angel character in Yivara. Appearances * Yivara: Major Character, Duo Three Angel Personality Lliira is an endless font of laughter and energy, attempting to be cheerful as often as she can. Life is her playground, and she spends not a second of it (at least in her mind) wasted. She is polite and helpful, though her concept of "help" can often times be odd and convoluted to everyone but herself. She also has a hard time being quiet for more than a few minutes at a time, either jabbering on about a random subject or humming whatever tune her mind can draw up. Much earlier in her life, she had no proper concept of possession. At the time, she believed that if it was directly on a person, it was theirs, but if it was just lying around, it belonged to no one and anyone could have it. This led to her being quite the thief up until her dad taught her otherwise, bringing her former rampant kleptomania (mostly) under control. Backstory Lliira has no memories of her own family. Instead her early memories are made up of the days spent climbing around the crashed Velantis, playing with the other children there and scavenging for whatever they could find, whether it be for play, food, or keeping their ramshackle little town safe. It was fun, but also scary. She had a habit of getting on a lot of the other kids' bad sides as, at the time, she was a notorious thief, not understanding that even if it wasn't physically on someone else's person, it wasn't necessarily hers. Lliira got into her fair share of scrapes. One time she even ended up trapped in a bin by the others, though the screaming panic she started in with as she was trapped in the dark did get her set free relatively quickly. When she was eight, almost nine, she ventured with some of the other kids on a trip quite far from the Velantis. It was after quite a painful ordeal with some bad news folks who tried some highway robbery on a bunch of starving kids that Lliira had a degree of power. An Angel, by a guess of what skill she displayed in her panic and tears. It was also this moment that she met the person who would become one of the biggest influences in her life: Daire Oulha Yu. Daire was a well-known man with quite a few enterprises and a great deal of money to his name. He also took care of as many kids without any family to return to as he could. After the other Velantis kids were patched up, calmed down, and left, Lliira chose to stay with Daire, and he adopted her into his family of disenfranchised kids. It didn't take very long for her to consider him her dad, nor very long for her to begin to learn life lessons like "don't steal". Lliira threw herself into learning what she could, her constant energy voracious for everything her dad and her now numerous brothers and sisters had to impart on her. The next couple of years passed in a blur. Another new kid was taken in by Daire, though this one was different. He seemed about her age, though apparently he had been "created" instead of born. He was also a Celestial. Lliira didn't think much about either of those things though; she thought of him instantly as her new best friend. Officially, he was known as Mark 1 Radiant Light, though his true name was Aleya. They became practically inseparable, perhaps a little to Daire's annoyance. Even so, it was still the happiest time of Lliira's short life. In time, they reached the age to head to Geanis Academy. Lliira intended to stick with Aleya as much as she could, like was normal for her, but training became an exercise even for her. Exhausted and trying to keep up with what she was learning so she could be the best Angel possible, she sort of... fell apart from Aleya. It had been a cold realization for her last year when she noticed how long it had been since she had even seen him, one that had ended up with her feeling incredibly lonely. It was lucky for her last week when she practically ran into him. Lliira had never been more excited to see someone in her life and had tackled Aleya. It wasn't much of a discussion for them to decide that, even with years of Academy left, they should try to form a duo of their own and stay together like they used to, something that made Lliira ecstatic given how much she missed him. There's a lot for them to catch up on. The only really negative thing is, as much as they hear their instructors mention "Euphoric Divinity" and hear other students snicker about it, they have absolutely no idea what exactly it is. They know binds a Celestial and Angel together and makes them a more efficient team. If they want to be the best duo, they need to figure out what it is and how to do it somehow! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Corcairi-Dhearg Category:YivaraSeries